Masquerade
by WElaine21
Summary: Prince Percy Jackson of Athens is arranged to marry Reyna, Princess of Rome so that he can save his father's empire from collapsing. Unbeknownst to his parents Percy is still seeing Annabeth Chase the girl he was courting before his parents arranged for him to be married. Can he save his empire by not marrying Reyna? Can he stop the inevitable war with Olympus? All human- OOC
1. Charade

**The characters of Percy Jackson and the Olympians are owned by Rick Riordan, no infringement meant. All story plots and words belong to WElaine21. Please do not copy or reproduce!**

_**Author Note- If you read the sneak peek of this story that I posted then you might be confused, this is Chapter One which is set ONE MONTH before the sneak peek that I posted. This story begins the day Percy and Reyna's engagement is announced to the people of Athens. **_

_**Now.. you can read.**_

Gravity- Sara Bareilles

Charade

* * *

Annabeth woke up to the loud and shrill voice of her mother demanding that she wake up immediately. She rolled over and looked at her mother through hooded and sleepy eyes, Athena was standing with her hands on her hips already dressed in her war council uniform. Her mother was the King of Athens personal war council advisor and a royal pain in Annabeth's backside.

Annabeth sat up groggily, "Remind me again why I have to get up so early?"

Athena sighed, "The King and Queen of Rome are arriving with their daughter Reyna, the entire court must be present and then tonight we have the ball to welcome them." Annabeth swallowed the lump that had quickly formed in her throat, the ball that would alert the courtiers and the people of Athens to Prince's arranged marriage to Reyna.

She collapsed back onto the bed, "Oh, Mother I'm feeling faint. I don't think I can attend court today."

Athena rolled her eyes, "Annabeth my darling, the Prince is marrying Reyna whether you like it or not." Annabeth glared at her mother, she did not tell her mother about Percy courting her before his marriage had been arranged for her to throw it in her face.

"Thank you for the painful reminder." She said as Athena started walking toward the door that led out of Annabeth's room.

"I'm sending in Katie to help you dress for today," Annabeth rolled her eyes and sat up, Katie rushed in and took her wash tub out to fill it with hot water so that Annabeth could bathe quickly. Once she was finished with her bath, she towel dried her hair and then brushed it out. Letting her curls play softly around her shoulders since Percy had told her her preferred her hair down. Katie then helped her pin a few pieces out of her eyes. Annabeth then walked to her wardrobe, intent on wearing the prettiest dress she owned. If Percy's fiancé was coming into town then she certainly needed to be able to keep his attention. She picked out a royal blue gown, Katie then came over and helped her put it over her head. She tightened up the corset and then helped her slip on her shoes, Annabeth checked the mirror one last time before walking out the room, pinching her cheeks to add some color.

She hurried out the door, her Father and Mother had already left. Upon arriving at court she noticed that their was twice as many people here than normal. Probably because courtiers were not required to attend court everyday, so really only a handful of them were regulars. Annabeth quickly searched around for her friend Rachel and her husband Apollo. She would need a friend today, not that Rachel knew about her and Percy. Annabeth fingered the bracelet she still wore as a sign of her courtship to Percy looking for Rachel.

She frowned when she didn't find her, "Looking for someone? A familiar voice said, Annabeth whirled and was face to face with Thalia- her best friend. She threw her arms around her, "Oh! Thank God! I thought I would have to do this alone. How'd you know?" Annabeth asked.

Thalia smiled sadly, "He sent a messenger and asked Jason and I to be here today, me for you and Jason for him." Annabeth chanced a glance to Percy, who was already standing beside his Fathers throne waiting for Reyna and her family to arrive- he was staring at the two girls intently.

Annabeth mouthed, "Thank you." He just nodded, he was suppose to break off their courtship when his parents informed him of the marriage they had arranged for him but he didn't. They were still secretly seeing each other, rarely though. It seemed like his parents were purposely trying to keep him busy so that he could avoid the girl he had been courting, Annabeth. Courtships were suppose to be kept a secret until you were engaged, then you became official. Since they were not official his parents didn't know who he had been courting, just that he was courting someone.

Annabeth turned back to Thalia who threw an arm around her shoulder, "How are you?" Thalia and Jason were the only two people who knew about Percy and Annabeth. They were brother and sister and from the adjoining Kingdom, Olympus where their father was King. They had all been close friends as children, playing in the courtyard and around the castle. When they became older, Annabeth and Thalia had stayed in touch but Annabeth and Percy had grown apart and didn't become reacquainted until Annabeth started attending court last year.

She laughed bitterly, "I'm as good as can be expected, the man I love is marrying someone else. How would you feel."

Thalia closed her eyes and squeezed her friends shoulder, "Devastated."

"Exactly." Annabeth didn't want to talk about this now, "How long are you in town for?"

Thalia smiled, "As long as you need me."

Annabeth shook her head, Percy was always to generous to her. She couldn't believe that he had brought Thalia all the way here just for Annabeth. Just so she wouldn't have to face this alone, Gods she loved him so much. She wished this could be their day and at one time it could have been but sadly Athens financial woes had forced King Poseidon to make a deal with the King of Rome. The Prince had to marry the Princess and merge the two kingdoms before he would pay off the debts and give us the financial support Athens needed to survive.

"He extended an open invitation to you?"

Thalia laughed, "That boy is head over heels for you, you didn't think he would leave you to the wolves- did you?" Thalia paused and then answered her own question, "Absolutely not."

Annabeth laughed lightly, "I suppose your right."

"I am." Both girls turned toward the sound of a trumpet, indicating the sound of the arrival of the King and Queen of Rome.

Annabeth grasped Thalia's hand tightly, "Just breathe, If you need me to I can get you out of here- just say the word." Annabeth nodded not trusting her voice and started taking deep breaths willing her heart to stop beating so fast. She could feel the light sheen of sweat starting to break over her forehead. Thalia tightened her grip on her waist, trying to steady Annabeth.

Finally, Thalia leaned over and whispered into Annabeth's ear, "Look at Percy, don't look at Reyna. Focus on him."

Annabeth closed her eyes and turned her face toward Percy then opened her eyes, he had a look of pure indifference on his face. She stared at him the whole time the King and Queen of Rome were walking toward the the King and Queen of Athens. Annabeth watched as Percy took several deep breaths, she watched how Percy's mother kept shooting her anxious glances. Annabeth just smiled sweetly at her, still not sure what she knew about her and Percy's relationship. Percy finally looked her way, she smiled reassuringly at him and nodded her head- knowing that was what he needed in this moment. He needed to be reassured that he was doing the right thing for the people of Athens and he was. Annabeth could never deny him this, Percy loved the people and would be an amazing ruler one day soon. Her only wish was that she could rule by his side, as his wife.

The royal family of Rome stopped in front of King Poseidon and Queen Sally who both stood up in greeting, "Bellona and Helios its so great to see you, dear friends."

"It is a pleasure to see you Poseidon and Sally, Thank you for extending the invitation to us."

Annabeth tuned the rest of it out, alternating between gripping Thalia's hand and staring at Percy. She never took her eyes away from him for one moment, he would glance over to her every once in a while and she would just smile at him. He needed to be reassured that she was okay and she was- she was upset but she had a plan. A plan that had been slowing forming in her mind since he her told about Reyna and the arranged marriage his parents had planned. She had not brought it up to him yet, mostly in fear of his reaction to her wishes but she could see no other way. She needed him, like she needed air to breath. After his parents told him of his engagement to Reyna, Percy went to Olympus to visit Jason for two weeks. It was those two weeks being without each other that made Annabeth realize how much she truly loved him and needed him.

They couldn't be without each other.

Once all of the proper introductions had been made and the ball had been announced for tonight all of the courtiers were dismissed. The King and Queen of Rome were shown to their quarters and Percy and Reyna were forced together for a stroll in the gardens to "get to know" each other. In other words, let everyone see them together so that when their engagement is announced tonight it won't seem so random. Annabeth rolled her eyes and turned to Thalia, who was searching for Jason. Thalia had still not let go of her hand, they were starting to attract attention of other courtiers but Annabeth didn't care. It was only the pressure of Thalia's hand that kept her in the present day.

Just then Thalia spotted Jason and waved him over, he walked up and pulled Annabeth into a hug. Again, attracting the attention of several courtiers- most of them knew who he was. The Prince of Olympus who was married, what a scandal that he was here hugging a courtier from Athens and not his wife.

Gasp.

Annabeth hated court sometimes, honestly the only reason she still attended court was because of Percy. She couldn't bare not seeing him everyday, lately it had been harder and harder to sneak away and find alone time together. So, seeing him in court everyday had become her only chance at truly breathing.

Jason pulled away, "How are you, Annie?"

She glared, "I told you not the call me that," she groaned as he laughed.

He brought his hand up and took her hand placing something in it, she looked down and saw a beautiful flower- no doubt from the Queen's personal rose bush. It was ruby red and had bloomed lusciously, all of the petals had expanded out- the flower itself was much larger than her own hand. She looked up at Jason, who just nodded his head to the retreating figure of Percy. She brought it up to her nose and allowed the smell to waft through her senses and calm her racing heart. She looked back up at Jason who just offered his arm to her and then to Thalia who grabbed her hand, they walked out of the spacious throne room.

They made their way down the stairs and all of them were greeted by several courtiers, Annabeth spotted Percy with Reyna showing her around- being the perfect prince. You would never know his heart was breaking into a thousand pieces slowly. Annabeth held the perfect rose in the hand that was looped with Jason's. They came upon Queen Sally, who was making her way to the gazebo she preferred to sit in during the day.

She spotted Annabeth first and walked over to her, "Annabeth, my dear. How are you?"

Annabeth untangled herself from Jason and Thalia and did a small curtsy, "I am well, my lady."

The Queen eyed her suspiciously and then spotted the rose and smiled sadly, she then surprised Annabeth by pulling her into a hug. When she pulled away both women had tears pooled into their eyes, the Queen smiled sadly at Annabeth and then turned and walked away toward the gazebo.

Annabeth turned back to Jason and Thalia, "That was weird."

Jason laughed, "Not really. She's not stupid, she has seen the way Percy has been acting lately." he nodded toward the rose, "She gave that to him earlier to give to you, though she never said 'give this to Annabeth' but she is quite intuitive. I'm sure she's known about you and Percy since you started courting."

Annabeth nodded, gabbed Thalia's hand again and looped her arm through Jason's, "Tell me, Jason how is married life? How is my dear Piper?"

Jason smiled widely while Thalia laughed out loud, "He is a fool when it comes to her," Thalia said.

Annabeth smiled as Jason spoke, "And I suppose you are not when it comes to Nico?"

Annabeth stopped and turned toward Thalia, "Nico?"

Jason laughed and joined Annabeth on her other side facing Thalia, "She didn't tell you?"

Annabeth turned to Jason, "No, she did not," then back to Thalia, "Come on, Thals- spill."

Thalia glared at Jason and then glanced back at Annabeth, "I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to be upset."

Annabeth tightened her grip on Thalia's hand, "How could I be upset?"

Thalia smiled sadly and unloosened her hand from Annabeth's. Thalia then took a chain from around her neck and unclasped it, letting something drop into her hand. Thalia took the object and put it on the fourth finger of her left hand and looked up throwing a glare to Jason.

Annabeth handed the rose to Jason and gasped, "Its beautiful, Thalia." pulling her friend into a bone crushing hug, "Congratulations." Thalia returned her hug as she heard another voice join into the mix.

"I hear Congratulations is in order, cousin." Percy said as he approached with Reyna.

Thalia and Annabeth broke away, Thalia gave Annabeth a reassuring look before responding, "Thank you, cousin. I only wish to be as lucky in love as your parents." Annabeth turned around and faced Percy for the first time today.

"Don't we all." Percy said while chancing a glance at Annabeth, Percy cleared his throat suddenly and turned to Reyna, "Reyna, I'd like you to meet some of my dearest friends." he turned to Jason, "Jason Grace, Thalia Grace - soon to be DiAngelo and Annabeth Chase." Thalia and Annabeth curtsied as Reyna did the same, Thalia was technically a Princess- not that she acted like it. Jason bowed slightly and placed a kiss upon Reyna's hand.

"You all grew up together?" Reyna asked eyeing all of them.

Thalia spoke, "Sort of, technically Percy, Jason and I are cousins- Annabeth here is a courtier who we've known for ages. We played together as children but as teenagers we sort of drifted, expect for Annie and I," Annabeth shot a glare at Thalia who just laughed along with Jason and Percy, "We all reconnected when Annabeth started attending court last year."

Reyna nodded and turned to Annabeth, "You don't like Annie?"

"Not particularly, I'm not fond of shortened names for nicknames."

Thalia feigned false hurt and threw a hand to her chest, "I worked hard on Annie!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes as she slapped her arm lightly, "and I worked just as hard on Thals."

Reyna laughed as she watched the friends interact, "So, you all have nicknames for each other?"

Percy spoke up, "Not really, Jason doesn't have one. Thalia calls me a Kelp Head and," Percy glanced apprehensively at Annabeth who interjected, "and I call him Seaweed Brain." Reyna laughed lightly as she looked at Jason and saw the rose he was still holding for Annabeth.

"What a beautiful flower." Reyna said calling the attention of everyone as Percy tensed.

"Thank you," Annabeth said taking it from Jason.

"It's yours?" Reyna asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, it is. A friend thought it might cheer up my day." Annabeth said smiling while staring at Reyna.

"A friend?" Reyna asked curiously, "In my experience, friends don't give each other roses that beautiful."

Annabeth smiled wickedly, "Maybe you are right." Jason and Thalia snickered on either side of Annabeth as Percy glared at Jason.

"Tell me Annabeth, why is it a girl as pretty as you isn't being courted?" Reyna asked, curious again, "I see that Jason here is married and Thalia is getting married soon."

Annabeth laughed bitterly to herself, how ironic that the love of her life's fiancé was asking about her personal life. Annabeth used her right hand to pull her hair to one side so that she could flash the bracelet Percy had given her the day he asked to court her, "I was being courted up until," she looked at Thalia who tensed as Annabeth pretended to think about it even though she knew the exact number of days it had been since Percy's parents arranged his marriage, "a month ago." Annabeth finished looking right at Percy who just stared back at her.

Percy groaned but hid it behind a cough, "Reyna, perhaps we should head back inside."

"I think that is a good idea," Reyna said smiling, if she had picked up on the tension between Annabeth and Percy she didn't show it. Reyna said goodbye to everyone and took Percy's arm as he guided her back to the castle. When they started walking away Annabeth coughed and said "coward," attracting the attention of the few people around her.

When they were out of earshot Thalia turned to Annabeth and glared, "What was that?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "She asked, what did you want me to say?"

Jason held his arm out to Annabeth again, "Annabeth, Reyna is a Princess and you are a member of court- you know the rules. We- meaning You, Me, Thalia and Percy are comfortable around each other and don't expect each other to speak the way others are required to address us but Reyna doesn't know us that well."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and took Jason's arm as she turned to Thalia, "When is the wedding?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Annabeth, Jason and Thalia were walking though the corridor of the castle, toward the ball room. After they had finished their stroll through the castle grounds Thalia and Annabeth retreated to Thalia's room to get dressed for the ball as Jason went to find Percy. Thalia had called for several dresses to be brought up from the seamstress. Thalia picked a black dress with silver embellishments and Annabeth picked a while dress with sea green and gold embellishments, both dresses had wide skirts and short sleeves. By the time they had finished getting ready Jason was at their door waiting for them. Now, they were walking through the door that led to the staircase all the royals used. Since Jason and Thalia were royalty they were going to be called out when they arrived. They had decided that Jason would walk down with Annabeth and Thalia would walk down by herself then meet them at the bottom of the stairs. They came upon the ballroom and opened the door, the guard standing at the staircase recognized Jason and immediately tapped his staff against the tiled floor. Thalia disentangled herself from Jason and stood behind them waiting her turn.

"Presenting Jason Grace, Crowned Prince of Olympus, escorted by Miss Annabeth Chase."

They started ascending the stairs together, Annabeth clutching Jason's arm with a vice tight grip. She held her head high and back straight and descended the staircase gracefully. Well, she hoped it was gracefully. Halfway down the staircase she noticed the stares of all the courtiers persent, they were pointing at her dress and smiling she even thought she saw some courtiers mouth 'beautiful.' As they approached the last stair Jason turned and beamed at Annabeth, she assumed that meant she did a good job.

Thalia was next, "Presenting Thalia Grace, Crowned Princess of Olympus."

Annabeth watched as Thalia descended the staircase, she was so graceful and unyielding to the people who was staring at her. Thalia didn't tolerate the regular court attitude, she didn't think she was above anyone else. She walked down the stairs like she owned the place, she exuded power and high stature. When she reached the bottom of the staircase she looped her arm through Jason's and they and they made their way through the crowd.

Thalia leaned over, "I saw Percy peak through the door as you were walking down the stairs with Jason." Annabeth nodded, "As soon as he heard your name I heard the door creak and saw him peek through, I rolled my eyes at him and told him not to be so obvious."

"What did he say?" Annabeth wondered.

"I don't think he heard me because he was to busy staring at your behind." Jason laughed as Annabeth glared at both of them, some friends they were.

Thalia laughed as she wrapped an arm around her waist and hugged her close, "You still love me."

Annabeth scoffed, "I wouldn't be so sure about that." They found a clear space near the middle of the room to stand, Jason grabbed them glasses of wine as they waited for the royals to arrive.

Annabeth spotted her mother and raised a glass toward her, Athena did the same while giving her daughter an approving nod on her choice of attire. Annabeth turned back to Jason and Thalia engaging in conversation with her closet friends.

"Jason, how is Piper? You never told me earlier," Annabeth asked as she sipped her wine.

Jason smiled, he clearly missed his wife, "She is well, she wishes she could have came but she has fallen under the weather." Thalia smiled a sweet smile that Annabeth caught, she looked between he two friends.

"What?"

Jason smiled widely before he spoke, "We're having a baby, Annabeth."

Annabeth smiled widely and threw her arms around Jason and squealed attracting the attention of all of the courtiers around her, "Congratulations!"

Jason laughed, "Thank you."

Annabeth turned to Thalia, "Your going to be an aunt!"

Thalia laughed, "I know, I'm so excited but that is why Nico and I are getting married in a two months. So that Piper can fit comfortably into a bridesmaid dress."

Annabeth nodded, she was so happy for her friends. Both of their lives seemed to be falling into place as hers was more than confusing. Just then Percy opened the door that led to the staircase followed by Reyna and her parents. Her smile faltered as he searched around the crowd looking for her, no doubt. He didn't seem to spot her until he and Reyna were halfway down the staircase, he faltered for just a second before regaining his composure. A slip up most people wouldn't even notice, the only reason she noticed it was because she knew him very well. Thalia and Jason were silent on either side of her, she turned to them and smiled.

"Thank you guys for being here today. I know that we both appreciate it." They both smiled, Thalia gave her friend a kiss on the cheek as Jason squeezed the hand that was looped around his.

After all of the royals had descended the staircase, they opened the ball with a dance then allowed everyone to dance with them halfway through the song. Jason pulled Annabeth to the dance floor as she protested, Thalia just laughed and pushed her. They started dancing, and when it came time to change partners Jason handed her off to Percy as Jason turned into Reyna and grabbed her hand.

Annabeth felt very set up as Percy gripped her waist and turned her in circles, "You look so beautiful." Percy whispered.

Annabeth smiled widely up at him, "Thank you, you look handsome as well."

He smiled down at her and then looked around, "Meet me in the corridor at our usual spot after this dance."

Annabeth's heart leapt out her chest as her breathing turned labored- Percy looked down at her chest and then back up at her, "Okay," she breathed when his eyes reached hers again.

He breathed out, relieved, "I've missed you," he whispered just before her passed her off the Jason again. She just smiled and twirled out of his embrace and into Jason's waiting arms.

Jason smirked as the song was coming to a close, "Have fun?"

"You set me up." She said accusingly.

He just smiled apologetically, "Sorry, he asked me to."

She rolled her eyes as the song closed and they walked off the dance floor toward Thalia. She looked at her two friends, "Cover for me and Percy?" she asked apprehensively. They both rolled their eyes and told her to go, she watched as Percy snuck out of the door closest to him. She looked around and made sure no was watching as she walked out of the same door and headed toward their normal meeting place inside the castle. It was a small corridor just outside of the King and Queen's private chambers- it had several dark alcoves and wide pillars they could hide behind.

He was leaning against the pillar looking delicious in his formal attire and crown. When he saw her approach he took off his crown and placed it on a hook meant for a torch. She walked toward him hurriedly, he opened his arms and she crashed herself into him. Taking in the smell of him and the way he hugged her protectively, like he would never let anyone hurt her.

After a moment he pulled back and cupped her cheek, "I've missed you so much."

She smiled, "I've missed you just as much," She paused and looked into his sea green eyes, "Thank you for the rose and for bringing Thalia and Jason here."

Percy smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him, "Your welcome... Its been just as hard for me." He whispered the ending while running his nose down the length of her jaw.

She closed her eyes and leaned her neck up allowing him easier access, "I know, it has. At least I don't have to pretend to be interested in someone."

Percy pulled back, "Speaking of which, I'm sorry about earlier in the gardens. She had no right to ask you those things but I think she might be in the same situation we're in and she was trying to get one of us to slip up and admit something."

Annabeth nodded and laughed lightly, "It's okay, I'm sure she didn't mean any harm," Annabeth wound her hands into his jacket, "I really don't want to talk about her."

Percy raised an eyebrow at her and leaned in, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Nothing," she said as she pulled him down to her lips and kissed him with all of the need that had been building in her since the last time they had kissed. He caught up to her mood quickly and kissed her just as desperately.

She pulled back breathless and started pulling his jacket off his shoulders, "How long do we have?"

"A while, they're not announcing our engagement until later in the evening." Percy said as he reached behind her and started undoing her corset strings.

"Okay," Annabeth said breathlessly as he loosened them enough for her to step out of her dress. He moved the dress to the darkest part of the alcove, she briefly thanked her lucky stars that the skirt held the dress upright so it wouldn't get dirty. Percy's clothes however were discarded all over the floor. Thankfully he was wearing dark formal clothes to match Reyna's grey dress. Annabeth smiled as she pulled his mouth to hers again while he slowly backed her up against the the column. She pulled him flush against her as his hands started to roam throughout her body, starting with the leg she had hitched around his waist. He let his hand pull her dressing gown up the further his hands went.

Annabeth leaned her head back on the column as he kissed her neck up to her ear, her hips moving against his, she had definitely missed this. She moaned quietly as he reached her ear and pulled it between his teeth. She tightened her hold on his hair making him groan, he then pulled her dressing gown over her head as she pushed his pants down his legs. His hands went to her waist as she wrapped both legs around his waist and lowered herself onto him. Annabeth dropped her head to his shoulder as he used the column as leverage and pushed her harder up against it before he started moving against her. They moved quickly, she stifled her moans against his shoulder the harder he moved against her. She couldn't believe they were doing this here and now but what other choice had they been given, she couldn't be without him and he couldn't be without her. His parents hadn't given them much of a choice when it came to sneaking around like this. Percy was breathing harshly against her neck, adding to the dozens of sensations running through her body right now.

Adrenaline.

Fire.

Despair.

Fear.

She felt him quicken his rhythm as she started to feel the pleasure spike in her stomach and blossom all around her causing her toes to curl and her vision to spot. She tightened her legs around Percy and attached her mouth to his neck, kissing all the way up to his ear and then taking it between her teeth knowing it would help him catch up to her quicker. Annabeth let go of his ear and started whispering his name in his ear, telling him all of things he had made her feel. She heard him groan and she pulled back to look into his eyes, he had his jaw set and there was a light sheen of sweat on his forehead. She kissed him as he pushed inside her one more time and then stilled against her, he removed his hands from her waist and then placed both of them on the column on either side of her head.

She took a deep breathe, "That was-"

"Amazing." he finished for her.

She laughed then kissed him as she unwrapped her legs from around his waist. She grabbed her dressing down and pulled it over her head, careful not to mess up her hair. She was going to have enough trouble explaining her disappearance already without adding messed up hair to the mix.

She stepped into her dress as Percy pulled his pants on, "Your going to have to lace my dress back up." He laughed and motioned for her to walk over and lean against the column, he slowly laced up her dress delaying the inevitable goodbye. He pulled his shirt on and then his jacket, Annabeth fixed his shirt for him and straightened his jacket and then grabbed his crown and put it back on his head. She allowed her hands to linger on his face and leaned into to capture his lips.

"I wish this ball was for us," He whispered against her lips.

"I know, I wish it was for us as well." Annabeth said as she wound her arms around him one more time before they had to go back inside.

He sighed and held her tight against him, she pulled away first, "I swear if you left any marks on my neck you won't have to worry about getting married because I'll kill you... Painfully... with my dagger."

Percy laughed, "And there is the girl I fell in love with."

She smirked, "How do I look?" she asked and twirled around.

"Beautiful, as always." Percy replied with his signature smirk.

She rolled her eyes, a typical answer, "No seriously, I can't go back out there looking like I just did _this_." she motioned with hands.

He laughed, "Turn around again," She did as he asked and turned slowly, he stopped her and pulled her to him, "Like I said... beautiful."

She laughed and kissed him one more time, "No marks, right?" Percy checked her neck, there was one potential trouble spot but it was close enough to the strap of her dress that she could hide it. He pulled the strap over the mark and looked at her with an apologetic smile as she narrowed her eyes.

"Sorry," Percy said as she shook her head and laced her fingers with his and pulled him into the corridor, walking back together. When they came to the set of doors that led to the ballroom they heard loud music. He pulled her to him one more time, he kissed her deeply not even caring that someone could open the door and see them.

She pulled away first, "I love you."

"I love you too," He said as he opened the door and walked in, Annabeth watched his retreating figure and wanted to cry. This is what her life was reduced to now, sneaking around and stealing moments with him. Annabeth had always been a pretty independent person but when it came to Percy he brought out the only need she'd ever had.

Him.

She needed him and she couldn't understand how she was suppose to live without him. How she was suppose to move on and allow herself to marry another man. Her mother had been bothering her about allowing other men to court her but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She couldn't bring herself to walk away from Percy, she always went back to him. Percy had invisible chains holding her heart and no matter how much she tried she couldn't cut them loose.

She didn't want to cut them loose.

Annabeth sighed as she walked to another door to walk into, one that was on the opposite side of the door Percy had walked into. She walked in and was immediately assaulted by loud music, she started looking for Jason and Thalia and found them dancing. She walked toward the edge of the dance floor and got their attention, they both stopped dancing and made their way over to her.

Thalia grabbed her first and pulled her to the side, "Took you both long enough."

Annabeth blushed, "Sorry, he said they weren't announcing anything until later."

Thalia rolled her eyes, "But that doesn't mean people weren't looking for him, the Queen asked Jason and I both about fifteen minutes after you both left if we had seen Percy."

"What did you say?"

Jason stepped in, "Don't worry we covered for the both of you but you need to be more careful."

Annabeth nodded, "Thank you," She turned to Thalia, "What did I miss? How long were we gone?"

Thalia laughed, "Not even an hour and nothing- just dancing and the courtiers gossiping about the impending announcement of the Prince's engagement."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and turned to Jason, "Can you please get me a glass of wine, I'm parched." Jason nodded and went to get her a glass of wine.

Thalia took this as an opportunity to pounce, "What exactly happened with you and Percy while you were gone?"

Annabeth blushed as Thalia's eyes widened, "You and him..." she trailed off suggestively.

Annabeth shook her head, "Stop acting like you and Nico don't do things like that," Thalia scoffed but then blushed, "See, it's not that big of a deal."

Thalia made a face, "Yes it is a big deal, Nico and I kiss and we have done that but only a few times."

Annabeth laughed, "It is a big deal, I'm sorry if I offended you."

"I'm not offended, how long have you two been..." Thalia trailed off.

Annabeth looked around, "Not long, a couple months."

Thalia looked at her friend, "Your not afraid of getting pregnant, especially now that your are not courting. What if you got pregnant now?"

Annabeth looked at her friend, "I don't know Thalia, it's not like I'm exactly thinking through the consequences when we're together like that."

Thalia smiled slightly, shook her head and wrapped an arm around her waist, "What are we going to do with you?"

Annabeth laughed hysterically, "I don't know, my mother wants me to start courting someone else."

"Who?" Thalia asked curious.

Jason came back then with wine for all of them, "Thank you," Annabeth said as she gulped it down. After she finished her wine she told Thalia they could talk later, the rest of the night passed by in a blur or dancing and stealing glances at Percy who dutifully stayed by Reyna's side all night. When it came time for the announcement King Poseidon stood at the top of the stairs with the Queen by his side and proclaimed that the ball was a celebration for a joyful occasion. The occasion being Percy and Reyna's engagement, most of the courtiers were not surprised by this. Annabeth stood tall by Jason and Thalia, a few courtiers had suspected that Annabeth and Percy had been courting but since they didn't tell anyone no one knew for sure.

What surprised Annabeth the most was the look of sympathy on the Queen's face, she kept glancing between Percy and Annabeth and frowning. She looked like she wanted to stop her husband from speaking. If there was one thing Annabeth knew about the queen it was that she was an advocate for falling 'in love.' She wanted her courtiers to have a choice and this choice her and the King had to make for their son must have truly pained her. Reyna had her arm looped through Percy's as the King brought them forward and raised a glass toward them. Annabeth raised her glass along with everyone else and pretended to be happy that the Kingdom was getting a princess.

But what nobody knew was that, the Kingdom needed more than a princess. It needed rain so that the farmers had something to sell in the marketplace. The Kingdom needed financial support and Rome was offering that in the form of a marriage contract between Percy and Reyna. The night Percy told her about the arranged marriage had been a truly awful night.

_Annabeth was waiting for Percy at their spot, a cliff that was about two miles away from the castle. Percy had found it on one of his many riding expeditions with blackjack, they came here a lot for privacy- it was hard to talk when you had the prying ears and eyes of the courtiers all around you._

_So they started coming here._

_Annabeth sighed, Percy should have been here by now, he wasn't usually late but Annabeth guessed his dinner with his parents must have lasted longer than usual. Annabeth stayed silent listening for blackjack, after a few minutes she heard him and smiled. She turned around and watched him tie blackjack to a nearby tree, she didn't take her eyes off of him as he walked over to her and pulled her close. She loved the feeling of being in his arms, he was so strong, comforting and warm._

_So... so warm._

_She knew that as long as she was in Percy's arms nothing would ever happen to her, so protected she was here. Percy pulled back and started playing with a piece of her hair, she had taken her hair down and allowed it play around her shoulders. He then buried his head into the side of neck and held her close for several more minutes before he pulled away. __He laid a blanket down on the ground for them to sit on, he sat down and motioned for her to sit between his legs. She sat down and he pulled her back to his chest, once they were sitting down he wrapped one arm around her and pulled her hair aside with the other. He kissed her shoulder and then rested his chin on the same shoulder._

_"What took you so long?" Annabeth whispered as she leaned her head back on his shoulder and craned her neck to look at him._

_He hesitated and then said, "My parents wanted to talk about something."_

_Annabeth started drawing shapes on his thigh with her fingers, "Oh, anything important?"_

_He sighed and leaned over to capture her lips with his, "I love you, you know that right? I would have never allowed the things we have done to happen if I didn't know beyond a shadow of doubt that I was going to marry you."_

_Annabeth's heart quickened as her eyebrows knitted in confusion,"I know, me either and I love you too."_

_He cupped her cheek and sighed, Annabeth saw tears pool into his eyes, "My parents have..." He swallowed,"arranged for me to marry... the Princess of Rome."_

_Annabeth stared dumbfounded at him as he continued, "Athens is in bad shape, we need financial support and Olympus won't help. Father had no choice but to ask Athens for help and this was the condition of the help. I have to marry Reyna, the Princess of Rome." Percy looked at her with tear filled eyes as she felt stunned to this spot._

_She couldn't move or speak._

_Percy tightened his grip on her and pulled her into his lap as he cried silently, unable to hold his tears at bay any longer. He'd had longer to process this information so he had come to terms with what it meant. Annabeth had not, she started thinking over the implications of this. If Percy married Reyna then they couldn't be together, they couldn't get married and have children, they couldn't grow old together. Everything they had been building slowly together had been demolished. Annabeth let out a heart wretched sob and collapsed into his arms. They stayed like that for a while, mourning the loss of the future they had planned together._

_He pulled back first and started wiping her tears out of her eyes, "They told me to stop courting the girl I was seeing." he paused, "But I don't think that I can, I can't be without you. I don't know what to do Annabeth," he looked at her like she had all of the answers._

_Annabeth looked at him, into the face of the man she loved and saw the broken and scared seventeen year old boy that he was instead of the Prince of Athens. She took a deep breath, "You're going to marry her." she told him as the rational side of her brain took over._

_Percy just stared at her not believing the words coming out of her mouth, "You have to, if this is for Athens- then you have to do your duty." She cupped his cheek, "I know you don't want to-" She sobbed, "I don't want you to, I want you with me and by my side for forever..." She trailed off as more sobs wracked through her body._

_After her sobs had subsided she asked, "Are you sure there is nothing else that can be done?" her sadness taking over the rational part of her brain._

_Percy just shook his head slowly, "That is why I was late, I was arguing with my parents- trying to find a way out of this situation," he paused, "How am I suppose to marry someone else?"_

_Annabeth just wrapped her arms tightly around him and held him close to her, "How long do we have?"_

_"Two months until the wedding but they will be here in one month." Percy said clinging desperately to her._

_"We'll figure this out." Annabeth reassured him._

_"How?"_

_She pulled back and ran her fingers down the side of face, "I don't know but I'm not ready to lose you."_

_"I don't want to lose you either." Percy said as he leaned in to kiss her._

The sound of clapping broke Annabeth out of her daydream, she joined in the clapping that was meant to celebrate the newly engaged couple as Reyna and Percy waved to everyone from the top stair. Once everyone had stopped clapping and resumed dancing Annabeth turned to Thalia, "Can we go now?"

Thalia just nodded, "I need to say goodbye to the King and Queen." Annabeth nodded before they made their way over to Queen Sally and King Poseidon. When they finally made it to the area reserved for the royal family during balls Annabeth hung back and let Thalia say her goodbyes. She didn't want to be subject the prying and knowing eyes of Sally Jackson, Annabeth didn't like how they seemed to read her every emotion. Percy and Reyna were dutifully sticking by their parents side, another reason why Annabeth hung back. She did not want to be around Reyna and she definitely didn't want to see Percy and Reyna together up close. From far away it wasn't so bad but being close to them brought out Annabeth's jealous side. The side of her that felt the need to stake a claim to Percy. When Thalia finally joined Annabeth, she looked back feeling someone watching her. Percy was staring at her with longing in his eyes, she nodded her head toward him before retreating back with Thalia.

During the trek to Thalia's room Annabeth started thinking through her plan slowly, if Annabeth didn't want to lose Percy then she needed to talk to him about her plan. But before she did that she wanted to talk to Thalia about it, she needed more information about it before she made up her mind. She knew Percy would have a fit but Annabeth knew what she couldn't live without.

Percy.

So, tonight she would bring it up to Thalia and hope her friend didn't think less of her for it. It wasn't their fault they were placed in this situation and this was the only way for Annabeth to keep Percy. Yes, it meant she couldn't get married or have a family but Annabeth didn't want marriage if she couldn't marry Percy. Annabeth stayed silent the whole way toward Thalia's room, when they arrived the maids helped them out of there dresses and into their dressing gowns. They both sat down in front of the fireplace as the maids sat down a tray with tea on it.

"Thalia, I need to tell you something." Annabeth whispered as she took a sip of her tea.

Thalia turned toward her friend, "Your not pregnant are you?"

Annabeth laughed, "No, I'm not." Thalia sighed, took a sip of her tea and motioned for her to continue.

"What do you think about me staying single?" Annabeth asked as she set her tea down.

Thalia looked at her confused at first before realization dawned on her, "Your not... thinking about..." Annabeth looked down at her hands as Thalia took a deep breath and pushed it out.

"Percy will be King soon and he's allowed to have whomever he chooses. If I marry I won't be able to see him anymore. I'll be bound to my husband and I don't want to be bound to anyone else but Percy. This is the only way I see." Annabeth said while looking up and grabbing Thalia's hand.

Thalia shook her head, "I don't know what your going through and I have no idea what I would do in your shoes but I think you should talk to Percy about this before making your decision."

"I am, I just think he'll be upset."

Thalia nodded, "He probably will be, Percy wants you to have a family- to get married and have children one day. If you follow through with this and become his concubine then you can't get married and any children you have will be considered fatherless, a bastard in the eyes of the Kingdom." Thalia shook her head, "You need to think about this."

Annabeth nodded and picked her tea back up, "I will think about it more before I bring it up to Percy."

Thalia sighed, a bit relieved, "Please do..." She paused before continuing, "If you become his concubine I wouldn't be able to see you anymore, you do realize that."

Annabeth nodded sadly, "Yes." she took a sip of her tea, "I promise not to make any rash decisions, anything I do will be thought out."

Thalia nodded, "Okay... Now, please can we go to sleep I'm exhausted," Annabeth laughed and nodded. Both girls finished their tea and climbed into the large bed that accompanied each guest room.

After a few minutes Annabeth whispered, "Are you asleep?"

"Not yet." Thalia said turning to face Annabeth.

Annabeth smiled sadly, "Whats it like?"

Thalia looked at her confused as Annabeth clarified, "Being engaged, planning a wedding, being with the man you love out in the open."

Thalia's eyes filled with tears, "Its amazing, everything I ever hoped it ever would be. Nico is beyond words, I can't even describe how attentive and wonderful he has been." Thalia paused and set a hand on Annabeth's, "I don't know what is going to happen but I think if you will just be patient and wait this out the fates will reward you." Annabeth nodded and closed her eyes, letting tears escape down her cheeks.

"Thank you," Annabeth whispered as she rolled over and willed herself to sleep, today had been the longest and most emotional day she'd ever had. After a while she realized Thalia was asleep and decided she needed to get out of this room. She snuck out of bed and pulled on a robe and walked out the door and started walking, not sure where she was going. She found herself in a familiar stretch of hallways and then came upon a door she recognized, she stood there for a while trying to decide if she should knock or just go back to Thalia's room. Just as she was about to turn away, he called her name- she whirled around and was face to face with Percy. He looked around and pulled her into his room, shutting the door and locking it.

"What are you doing here?" he asked softly.

Tears sprang into her eyes for the millionth time today, "I don't know, I was walking and just ended up here."

Percy nodded and pulled her into his embrace, "Did anyone see you?"

She shook her head against his chest, "No one but the guards."

He nodded, "Okay... come on," he whispered and pulled her toward the bed. She took her robe off and climbed in as he discarded his clothing and pulled on his night clothes. She watched him change, watched as his arms flexed as he pulled his shirt over his head. She saw the planes and dips in his chest as he climbed in next to her and pulled the covers over them both.

She laid her head on his chest as he wrapped an arm around her, "I wish we could do this every night," he whispered.

She smiled and stuck her hands under his shirt and started tracing his abs with her fingertips, "Me too," she started pushing his shirt up wanting to be closer to him, "take your shirt off," she whispered.

He laughed and leaned up to pull his shirt off, "Better?"

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him, "Yes," he returned the kiss and pulled her back down into the bed, "Sleep, my only love." Percy said as he started humming. Annabeth smiled and snuggled closer to him while shutting her eyes, drifting to sleep seconds later in the place she wanted to stay for forever.

In Percy's arms.

* * *

**Review.**

**Review. Review.**

**Review. Review. Review.**

**Did I forget to mention, please review!**

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1, this is going to be a fun ride! **

**xoxo-WElaine21**

**PS. Updating might be longer than a week... Please be patient. **


	2. Try

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians belong to Rick Riordan... I OWN this plot line so PLEASE do not steal this :)**

Grenade- Bruno Mars

* * *

Percy really didn't want to wake up, he was far too comfortable and warm in his bed. He tightened his grip on Annabeth's waist and snuggled deeper into her hair, reveling in the warmth of his lover. After everything that had happened in the last month, he had learned to take these moments with her as they came and to cherish them because he didn't know when the next time would come. This past month since his parents had arranged his marriage to Reyna had been the most miserable he'd had in awhile. He couldn't court Annabeth anymore and was now sneaking around his parents back to see her. He didn't know what they would do whenever he got married, he supposed they would continue this dysfunctional relationship since he couldn't bare the idea of letting her go. Percy sighed as a light knock broke him out his revery, he maneuvered himself so that he didn't wake up Annabeth and went to answer the door, knowing who it probably was and who they were looking for.

Percy smiled as he opened the door and his suspicions were confirmed, "Cousin, how may I help this early in the morning?"

Thalia smirked but her face quickly turned into a glared, "Lets see, I'm looking for a blonde girl, around my height goes by the name Annabeth." Percy chuckled and opened the door wider for Thalia to enter. When Thalia walked in she spotted the sleeping figure of Annabeth, she sighed and turned back toward Percy. "I brought her a dress so that she isn't wandering the halls in her dressing gown." Thalia said as she laid the dress on the back of a chair.

Percy nodded, "Thanks, Thals."

She turned thoughtful and whispered, "What are you going to do?"

Percy shook his head and sat down in a chair by the fireplace, "I don't know, I keep asking myself the same question." He paused for a moment, "I can't live without her."

"Can't or won't?" Thalia asked.

Percy ran his hand through his hair, "Both."

Thalia nodded and looked at Annabeth again before turning back to Percy, "Listen, she's going to kill me for telling you but you need to know so that you can persuade her decision, which I fear she has already made."

Percy knit his eyebrows together in confusion, "I don't understand."

Thalia sighed, "She wants to stay single, Percy." Percy was silent for a moment while this new information sunk in, Annabeth wanted to stay single? He finally sighed after a moment and dropped his head, "I should have guessed she was thinking about that."

Thalia nodded, "She brought it up to me last night, you have to persuade her decision Percy. She can't stay single- you know what would happen to her... to her status and not to mention what if she got pregnant."

He nodded and rubbed a hand over his face, "I will try but... Thalia, half of me wants her to."

"I know, dear cousin but she can't. You know she cannot, she wants a family and a husband- a life that being your concubine cannot give her."

"I know... believe me I know." He paused for a few moments, "I will try my hardest to persuade her decision but if she stays single I will have no choice but to speak for her and make her mine. I wouldn't be able to watch the ridicule that would befall her if she stayed single and in court for that matter."

Thalia nodded in understanding, "I know you would and I think she's counting on that."

"I don't know what to do, Thals... I'm truly at a loss here." Percy said as he looked up at his cousin with pleading and broken eyes.

Thalia walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I know you're in a bad situation here but like I told Annabeth last night- be patient. However, I will add to you- be wise in your decision making and open your eyes cousin, things are not always as they seem." Percy nodded at the warning and looked over at Annabeth.

"I have to go, send her to my room when she wakes." Thalia said as she went to the door.

"I will," Percy got up and followed her, pulling her into a hug when he reached her, "Thank you."

She smiled, "You're welcome." Percy pulled away and Thalia walked out the door, leaving Percy alone with his thoughts and the love of his life still asleep in his bed.

Percy walked back to the bed and climbed into it, untying the curtains along the way so that if one of the servants walked in they wouldn't see who was in the bed with him. Percy laid on his side and used his hand to prop his head up, he started stroking Annabeth's hair in a half hearted attempt to wake her up. She stirred under his hands and her eyes fluttered open as she smiled and snuggled close to him. "Time to wake up my beautiful, Wisegirl." Percy whispered as he gently ran his knuckles down her face.

Annabeth jutted her bottom lip out and pretended to pout, "I don't want to."

Percy chuckled and pulled her close, "Me either." They stayed like that for several moments before Percy leaned in to kiss her slowly, not wanting to waste a moment with her. He pulled back after and moment, "I love you."

Annabeth smiled, "I know."

He chuckled again before turning serious still playing with her hair, "Annabeth, my love... Please tell me you're not thinking about staying single."

Annabeth tensed and closed her eyes, "I'm going to kill her."

Percy rolled his eyes, "She only told me because she doesn't want that life for you... and, " He paused for a second before continuing, "Neither do I." Annabeth sucked in a deep breath and opened her eyes to look at him. "I know that staying single seems like the only way around our situation but I don't want that life for you, I love you too much to let you live that kind of life. Never having all of me, only parts of me while I have all of you... It's... it's not fair to you and its far too selfish of me."

Annabeth was silent for a while before she cupped his cheek with her hand and whispered, "Its my decision." Percy closed his eyes and sighed, he knew it was a long shot to talk Annabeth out of something that she had already decided on.

"I don't want you to live a half life," Percy whispered, "You deserve more... so much more." Annabeth snuggled deeper into his side before she pulled his face down to kiss him slowly.

After a moment she pulled back, "I'm looking at what I want most in this world, what I deserve is to marry you but if I can't have that I will settle for simply having you when you need me."

Percy clenched his jaw together, anger rising in him, "I don't want you to settle, Annabeth!" She smiled slightly and ran her fingertips down his face trying to get him to loosen up, "If I'm not with you I'm only living a half life. Think about what you're asking me to do, Percy." She whispered, "Marry another man, have his children and try to forget about you." She shook her head, "You're asking too much from me, I could never do that. I would be betraying who I am if I married someone else. It wouldn't be fair to him, I could never love someone as much as I love you."

Percy smiled despite himself, allowing her words of affirmation to wash over him before he said, "You have to at least try... Please try..."

Annabeth looked at him for a long moment, trying to judge the emotions coursing within him, "I will try," Percy sighed out of relief, "But if I deem no one worthy enough you will allow me to stay single and then after your King you will claim me as yours."

He leaned in to kiss her, "Only if you try with someone else."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and snaked her arms around his neck, "You're impossible." Percy leaned himself up and positioned himself to hover over her, "Only when it comes to your stubbornness."

Annabeth laughed and pulled him down to kiss her, Percy complied and deepened the kiss automatically, wanting to feel her closer and take advantage of her very nearness. Annabeth smiled into the kiss both of them feeling light and carefree. They both pulled away when they heard the maids open the door. Percy chuckled and leaned back down to kiss her since they couldn't see them because of the drapes hanging like curtains around the bed. Annabeth moaned rather loudly so that the maids would get the hint and leave, it wasn't two seconds later that they heard his door shut. They both started laughing as Annabeth sat up and straddled Percy and kissed him fervently, both of them not willing to waste one second with each other.

She pulled back after a moment and moved her mouth to his ear, "Let me show you why I want to stay single."

Percy sucked in a sharp breath as her whisper washed over his neck, making him shiver before he reached down to pull her nightgown over her head. He kissed a trail down her jaw to the nape of her neck, paying close attention to the sensitive spot right below her ear. He could hear her gasping and writhing slightly above him, he smiled at the ability he had to make her squirm. She pulled his face back up to kiss him before she trailed kisses down his neck toward his collarbone, nipping lightly along the way. Percy ran his hands up her thighs toward her waist, grasping her waist firmly in his hands knowing she loved it when he was protective and unyielding with her.

Annabeth made him believe he was something other than the Prince of Athens. He had never wanted to disown his title before but being with her made him want to forget about the throne and the people. He simply just wanted to be with her for forever, this past month he had truly wished they were both peasants who could marry simply for love and not status. Before all of this mess he had plans to marry her and the night his parents told him about Reyna he was going to speak to them about marrying Annabeth. She was most definitely a suitable choice for a Queen, being the daughter of Athena and a prominent face in court. He was sure his parents would have approved of his choice in a wife, even more so his mother would have been ecstatic that he was finally choosing a wife. She had been bothering him since he turned sixteen to pick a bride.

Annabeth motioned for him to flip them over so that she could remove his pants, he rolled them over keeping a firm grasp on her waist. Percy started kissing her neck as she started tugging and removing his pants, the last piece of clothing separating them. Once she successfully removed his pants Percy quickly found himself enveloped in her warmth, he started moving slowly above her making up for the quick pace they moved at the night before. Annabeth clutched his biceps holding him and seemed content at moving at whatever pace Percy wanted to move at. Percy buried his face into her neck as he enjoyed the feel of having her as close as possible, trying to remember everything about her. Trying to implant the memory of her in his brain because he didn't know

when he would get the chance to do this again. Annabeth gasped and asked him to move harder against her, Percy complied knowing it was because she wanted to feel the effects of their time together after this had ended.

He honestly didn't know if he could ever feel this way about another girl, he didn't understand how he was suppose to marry another girl and make love to her and have children with her. He didn't know how he could love someone else but he knew that if Annabeth was going to try to marry someone else, then maybe he needed to try and love Reyna as well.

Or at least, get to know her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Thalia was waiting patiently beside Queen Sally while drinking a cup of tea, how long had it been since she went to see Percy? Two hours? The Prince's presence was most notably missed at breakfast and the Queen even asked where Annabeth was. Jason had quickly covered for Percy and Thalia did the same for Annabeth. Thalia swore under her breath as a very disheveled looking Prince came walking up to his mother wearing a very obvious goofy grin on his face.

"Mother." Percy said as he approached the Queen and kissed her cheek.

The Queen looked up and smiled at her son, "Perseus, my son. May I ask why you missed breakfast."

Percy smiled wider if it was even possible, not a trace of shame in his face, "I was preoccupied, please forgive my absence." Thalia rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her tea. The Queen just smiled at her son, "Very well, then. We'll see you at lunch I presume. I'm sure your fiancé will want to see you."

Percy tensed slightly but still had his goofy grin on his face, "I wouldn't miss it, Please let milady know that I will see her at noon time." Percy bowed slightly before turning his gaze to Thalia.

"Good morning, Cousin."

Thalia smirked, "Percy, I just saw you this morning. Remember?" Percy tensed and raised an eyebrow in question, Thalia laughed, she loved teasing him.

"Don't tell me you forgot our conversation already, I asked you to be in my wedding." Thalia said as she smiled wickedly.

Percy narrowed his eyes, "Oh silly me. It must have slipped my mind."

Thalia made a tsk tsk sound, "Always the forgetful one, Percy."

Percy held his arm out for Thalia, "Take a walk with me, Thals. Lets catch up."

Thalia nodded and turned toward the Queen, "Its always a pleasure dearest Aunt." The Queen smiled as Thalia looped her arm through Percy's and started strolling toward the gardens. Percy made sure they were well away from prying ears before either of them spoke.

"Where is Annabeth?" Thalia asked as she sat down on a bench.

Percy slid in beside her, "She is getting dressed in my room, she should be down soon."

Thalia shook her head, "I swear on all the Gods that you two are just asking to get caught."

Percy smirked but shook his head, "The maids gossip but no one actually believes what they say, if they did then you and I would be having a scandalous love affair while your poor Nico is left all alone in Olympus." Percy laughed at the expression on her face, "And seeing as to how we're cousins..." Percy trailed off still laughing loudly.

"I seriously think I just threw up in my mouth a little." Thalia said while grimacing. Percy just continued to laugh. They sat in peaceful silence for a minute before Thalia said, "Did you talk to her about staying single."

Percy turned serious and looked toward the flowers directly in front of them, "Yes, I did. You were right, she is quite set on it already but I think I convinced her to at least try with someone else."

Thalia nodded, "I guess when it comes to Annabeth that is all we can do."

Percy snorted, "You're telling me." Thalia turned toward Percy, "Its all going to be alright, you know... I believe that much."

Percy shook his head, "I want to believe that but I can't imagine a scenario where I end up with Annabeth and that is the only way it will be alright." Thalia leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed contentedly, "I think Jason and I might be heading home in the next day or two, Jason doesn't want to be away from Piper any longer than he has to and I have a wedding to plan."

Percy nodded and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "I can't thank you enough for being here for Annabeth and I."

"Where else would I be? Anyways, I'll be coming back in two weeks with Nico, Jason and Piper."

Percy tensed and spoke lowly, "For my wedding."

"Yes... for your wedding, since Jason is your best man he figured you would want him here a couple weeks before the actual wedding. I'm tagging along with him because I don't want

Annabeth to be by herself."

Percy tightened his grip on her shoulder and kissed her hair, "You're a good friend, Thals."

She smiled, "I know." They stayed like that for a few more minutes before Annabeth found them, she laughed as she approached the cousins and sat down beside Percy. Thalia and Percy straightened up as she sat down, Thalia turned toward her. "Next time you sneak out in the middle of the night, leave a note." Percy laughed as Annabeth blushed.

"Sorry, Thals." Annabeth said while Thalia stood up and placed herself in front of them, she looked around to make sure no one was around to hear them.

"You two need to be more discrete... Seriously, Percy you look like you had a good romp in the sheets and Annabeth- I can see your love bites." Annabeth blushed and pulled her hair over her shoulders as Percy tried to fix his hair for the hundredth time that morning. "Listen, I know you're both in a really bad situation but please have more discretion or people are going to find out."

Percy snorted and put his arm around Annabeth, "Honestly, Thals... I don't really care if people find out."

Thalia glared, "Yes you do. Don't even spew that crap to me, I know you do- you would never jeopardize your father's throne." Percy huffed and narrowed his eyes at his favorite cousin, Thalia watched as Annabeth grabbed his other hand and started rubbing soothing circles into his knuckles.

Thalia pinched the bridge of her nose, "You guys are going to be the death of me." Thalia turned and thought for a moment, "Actually, I have an idea. Annabeth why don't you come back to Olympus with me." Annabeth tensed and looked straight at Percy.

Percy pushed out a deep breath and turned toward her cupping her cheek, "I think that might be a good idea."

Annabeth looked back at Thalia, "How long?"

Thalia smiled, "Two weeks, you could help me plan my wedding." Annabeth turned back to Percy.

Thalia watched as they had an entire silent conversation. She watched as Annabeth cocked her head to the side and then raise her eyebrows at him in question or was it seduction? She watched Percy smirk and raise one eyebrow and then Annabeth shake her head at him. Percy then cupped her cheek and pulled her into a kiss, when Annabeth pulled back she blushed and looked at Thalia.

"I'll go." Annabeth whispered as Thalia smiled.

"Good, we will probably leave tomorrow afternoon. This will give you enough time to tell your parents and pack." Thalia looked pointedly at Percy and Annabeth, "Please no sneaking around either, we have a lot to do if we are suppose to be leaving tomorrow." They nodded and Thalia started walking off, "Annabeth, I'll meet you in the Queen's gazebo- please don't take too long since it will already raise suspicion that I'm not walking back with Percy." Thalia then turned on her heel and walked away.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Annabeth really didn't want to leave Percy, after all they only had so much more time to be together but after he told her she should go what was she suppose to do? He wanted her go, he wanted her to meet someone else and move forward with her life but every time she thought about it she felt like someone was sticking a white hot branding iron in her chest and twisting it slowly.

"Why do you want me to go?" She whispered to Percy as they sat together on the bench.

Percy sighed and looked away from her, "I think it will be good for us to get away from one another... How else are we suppose to move on? I can't give Reyna the proper chance she deserves if you're here."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes in jealousy, "A proper chance with Reyna? You're going to try and fall in love with her?"

Percy scrubbed a hand over his face but refused to look back at her, "Yes, Annabeth.. I have to! I can't live in a loveless marriage for the rest of my life and it doesn't look like I'm getting out of this arranged marriage to marry you so... I have to try... Just like I asked you to do."

Annabeth turned away from him and looked down, he had asked her to try with someone else but she hadn't asked him.

"I really... really don't want to do this... How did everything turn out this way?" She asked warily.

She heard Percy chuckle darkly, "Do you remember the first time we... were together... intimately?" Annabeth nodded, not sure where he was going with this. "And your cycle was... late afterwards?" Annabeth nodded again remembering the days she had thought she was pregnant with Percy's child. "I wish now you would have been pregnant." Percy said simply.

Annabeth shook her head and looked at him, "Me too... Is that bad to say?"

Percy shook his head and laced his fingers with hers, "Absolutely not, if you had been pregnant we would have gotten married right away and then announced a honeymoon baby a month later. Sure... people would have known the truth but we wouldn't be in this position right now. We would be together... and married... you would be about to have our child..." Percy looked down at her tiny waist, "I can already imagine what you look like with a pregnant stomach."

Annabeth blushed and looked down because she wanted that so bad and they didn't have that ability anymore. Not now that he was marrying someone else and she was being forced to allow herself to be courted again by someone else.

"Percy." Annabeth whispered as she looked up at him, he looked down at her with eyes that pierced her soul.

"Annabeth." He whispered right back to her as he cupped her face and ran a thumb across her lips making Annabeth close her eyes just to revel in his very nearness.

"This is so hard... I don't... want to be without you but... I have to keep my promise to you and try to be with someone else.. but I don't even know where to begin Percy. I don't know how to love someone else... you are the only person to have ever stolen my heart and I don't want to open it for someone else."

Percy sighed and leaned his forehead against hers, "Believe me I know... I loved Calypso but in an unattainable way. She was someone who only wanted to be Queen and not be with me... but you... you have allowed me to open myself up to you in a way I never thought possible... I hate that by me being the Prince I put us in this position... if I was a Duke or simply a Lord or even a peasant this would have never been a problem... Its because of me that we're in this situation and I can't help but hate myself for bringing you this much heartache."

Annabeth felt silent tears run down her face as Percy spoke, "Its not your fault... Please don't say that... I can't leave for two weeks knowing that you believe that this whole arranged marriage is your fault... Its not... Percy, I know your mother... she would never agree to this if she didn't believe this was the only way out for Athens. Your mother believes in the power of true love too much to allow you to be married this way."

Percy closed his eyes, "I know she does, it just feels so unfair... I know what I have to do and I'm more than prepared to play my part of Prince and marry Reyna but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."

Annabeth pulled back, right now Percy needed to be encouraged that what he was doing was the best solution for his country. He didn't need his needy girlfriend fueling discord in his family or in his future... marriage. As much as it hurt to think of Percy marrying someone else she couldn't sow bad fruit into his already bitter heart.

"Percy... I know it hurts... trust me... I'm hurting with you but don't blame yourself... If anything you're saving Athens from certain demise and destruction by Olympus if you do not marry Reyna..."

Percy chuckled darkly before looking at her, "But I'm sacrificing the most important thing about myself to do it." Percy whispered making Annabeth look up at him, "And what is that?" she asked almost inaudibly.

"My heart." Percy said so lightly that Annabeth wasn't sure she had heart it correctly. Her heart clenched inside of her chest and her eyes filled with tears. She closed her eyes briefly before blindly searching for his lips. Percy cupped her cheek and captured her lips with his, they stayed connected for a few moments before Annabeth pulled back.

"I have to go see your mother before I go see mine about going to Olympus."

Percy sighed and sat up while pulling Annabeth with him, "Meet me tonight? At the cliff?" Percy whispered as he pulled her into his embrace. Annabeth wrapped both arms around his toned torso, "Do you even have to ask?" She felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled.

"I guess not..." Percy pulled back and placed one last chaste kiss on her lips, "I love you, Annabeth... no matter what... I love you so much."

Annabeth smiled, "And I love you."

They parted ways then, Annabeth making her way to the gazebo where Thalia was waiting for her and Percy to probably find Reyna or speak to his Father. Annabeth walked silently through the gardens as she thought over the last year of her life. Being introduced to court, meeting Percy, trying to ignore all of his obvious advances and then finally falling for him. Annabeth smiled as she remembered the day he asked to properly court her.

_Annabeth had arrived in court later than usual, it was almost lunch time. This morning she had woken up late Thanks to that annoying kelp head for a prince. She had stayed later than usual at dinner the night before then joined in on the dancing afterwards, something Annabeth rarely did. She walked in and said hello to all of the regular courtiers, slowly making her way to Queen Sally, who was always in attendance at court. Prince Percy was standing next to her speaking lowly in her ear, she watched him as he bent down next to his mother. Annabeth watched the band of muscles in his arm flex as he placed a hand on her chair, she watched as his jaw- strong and chiseled move as he spoke softly to her. It was only when Rachel Dare came up and greeted her that she looked away._

_"Annabeth!" Rachel called._

_She turned around and saw Rachel walking hurriedly toward her, she waved, "Rachel, how are you?"_

_Once she was at her side she spoke, "I am well, very well." She held her left hand up and waved in front of her face hoping Annabeth would notice the ring._

_She did and gasped, "Apollo proposed?"_

_Rachel nodded and squealed quietly, "Yes!"_

_Annabeth hugged her friend, "Congratulations!"_

_Rachel returned the hug, "Thank you! I want you to be in the wedding... please?"_

_Annabeth grinned widely, "It would be an honor." Rachel squealed again before Apollo walked up and requested his fiancés present. Annabeth waved by and went to say hello to the Queen before making her way to the marketplace, she needed to purchase some new dresses. She walked into the gazebo the Queen sat in and waited until she noticed her presence. It was considered rude to interrupt the Queen while she was engaging in conversation. Not that Annabeth considered small talk conversation but she digressed._

_"What took you so long?" Percy whispered leaning against a column in the gazebo. Annabeth whirled and glared._

_"I don't know... Maybe because someone kept me making me feel bad for wanting to go home and go to bed."_

_Percy chuckled and smirked, "I am the Prince, you have to do what I say or I can have you thrown into the gallows."_

_Annabeth narrowed her eyes, "You wouldn't."_

_He laughed louder this time attracting the attention of several courtiers, who he just shrugged off , "Your right, I wouldn't but-" he didn't get to finish his sentence because his mother chose at that moment to call on Annabeth._

_"Annabeth, my dear!" Queen Sally called, Percy shot a glare to his mother who just brushed him off with a wave._

_Annabeth walked over, "My Queen," She said as she curtsied, Sally laughed and stood up to embrace Annabeth._

_"I feel like I haven't seen you in ages, My Darling."_

_"Yeah, I'm sorry I haven't made my way over to you lately. It seems your son has mastered the art of distracting."_

_Sally laughed, "Don't give him too hard of a time, I think he fancies you."_

_Annabeth laughed, "I don't think so, I just think its just mild curiosity."_

_Sally shrugged and sat down, "Maybe so. Will you be around later?"_

_"I should be."_

_"Okay well then, I'll see you at lunch." Annabeth nodded as Sally dismissed her, she walked out of the gazebo and past Percy who was currently talking to another courtier. Some girl named Drew that Annabeth didn't really like, Drew had been eyeing Percy for months. She started walking toward the gardens intent on some quiet time before she had to play nice in front of everyone at lunch._

_"My lady, please wait." Annabeth rolled her eyes, since when did Percy care about propriety._

_She turned around and saw him walking over to her, "My Prince, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company." Annabeth said as she glared at him._

_Percy laughed as he reached her side, "I only wish to accompany you to the gardens, that is where you're headed?"_

_Annabeth cocked her head to the side, "What's your game?"_

_Percy looked at her confused, "I don't understand."_

_"You have several other girls vying for your attention, ones that are of higher stature than I and yet you do not even acknowledge them. Several princesses have even stopped by this court, no doubt trying to woo the elusive Prince of Athens and yet you did not even bother to talk to them while they were here."_

_Percy looked at her and then looked around to see if anyone was watching them, once he was satisfied no one was eavesdropping he twirled a piece of her stray hair that was hanging out of her bun, "Maybe I prefer the company of someone less dense."_

_She rolled her eyes and started walking away, "You never give straight answers, do you?" She had been slowly learning this about him over the last couple months. He wasn't courting her by any means but they had this odd relationship, neither one of them could stay away from each other for too long._

_Of course he followed her, "I like to leave a little bit of mystery."_

_Annabeth just kept walking, "Come on, wait up. Please."_

_She stopped and faced him, "Do you want the truth?" he asked._

_"That would be nice." Annabeth said sarcastically._

_"I like you." Annabeth scoffed, yeah right."I'm being serious, why do you think I haven't courted anyone in a while." Annabeth thought back to the last time she had heard of him courting someone. The last time she'd heard about a potential future Princess was Calypso from the Island of Circe and that was before she had even started attending court. Annabeth looked around trying to find a protective bush to hide behind, they needed to be alone to have this conversation._

_She saw one and looked at Percy, "Meet me over there, behind that bush there should be a bench... we can talk then."_

_Percy nodded and walked away realizing she didn't want anyone to see them approach the area together, when courting someone you had to be relatively secretive about it. Especially if that someone was the Prince of Athens, then you had to be covert and practically invisible. After a few more moments, she made her way over to the huge shrub that provided some sort of protection against prying eyes and ears._

_She saw him sitting on the bench waiting for her and smiled to herself, she sat down and faced him, "So, you like me?" She asked mockingly._

_Percy feigned false hurt, "You do not believe me?"_

_Annabeth laughed, "Forgive me for doubting your confession."_

_Percy laughed and in a rather bold gesture considering they weren't even courting he laced his fingers with hers and brought her knuckles to his lips, "I suppose I have not been convincing enough?"_

_Annabeth blushed furiously, he had never brazenly said such things to her, "I suppose." she agreed leaning closer to him, he brought his free hand around the back of her neck and pulled her close. Right before his lips touched hers, he whispered, "Will you allow me to court you then?" She nodded and then he kissed her._

_Annabeth had never been kissed before so she was a little unsure of how to proceed. She followed Percy's cue and wrapped her free hand around the back of his neck, curling her fingers into the hair at the base of his neck. He parted his lips slightly pulling her bottom into his, she tightened her grip on his hair and pulled him closer- needing him closer. He then opened his mouth wider and angled his head, she did the same feeling bolder by the minute. He slowly deepened the kiss as she complied, after several more minutes they pulled away breathing heavily and looking dazed. Annabeth laughed feeling light and carefree, she couldn't believe the Prince- Percy Jackson had asked to court her._

_They both turned to face the shrub in front of them so that they could catch their breath, once they had both caught their breath Percy pulled a bracelet out of his pocket. She gasped, she had forgotten about the tradition of wearing a bracelet on your left hand if you were being courted. It was a way of showing who was available and who was not available in court since you weren't suppose to talk about it until you were engaged. Some people, like Rachel dropped hints. Though most courtiers never actually kept their mouths shut about who was courting them but Annabeth was different and Percy was the Prince of Athens._

_She was definitely keeping her mouth shut._

_He grasped her wrist, "This was my mothers, I asked her for it a couple weeks ago just incase I wanted to court another person again. That's what I told her anyway. I didn't want her to suspect you so I kept up my indifference act over the past several weeks... Its been burning a hole in my pocket."_

_Annabeth laughed, so he had been wanting to ask her for a couple weeks now? He clasped the bracelet onto her hand, it was beautiful but of course it would be since it was from the Queens personal collection. It was silver with small diamonds inlaid into an intricate design on top of the slinky metal curled around her wrist._

_"Its so beautiful." She whispered admiring the new piece of jewelry on her arm._

_Percy grinned widely and kissed the bracelet, "I'm glad you like it."_

Annabeth fingered the bracelet she still wore on her right hand as she was broken out of her revery by Thalia, "You took forever." Annabeth rolled her eyes but let Thalia pull her into the gazebo to speak to the Queen.

"Annabeth, my dear! I was wondering when you would arrive." Sally stated as Annabeth came into view making her blush.

"I'm sorry, Queen Sally I was preoccupied." Annabeth said once she was a few feet from the Queen of Athens.

The Queen smirked, sat up and pulled Annabeth into a hug, "My son said the same thing when he came by to see me earlier." Annabeth stiffened as she pulled back from the hug. Queen Sally pulled back as well and smiled sweetly at her before she adjusted Annabeth's hair over her shoulders undoubtedly seeing the loves bites on her neck.

The Queen seeing that Annabeth was embarrassed at being caught spoke again, "Thalia was telling me that you were a bit under the weather this morning... Don't worry.. I'm sure you're not the only courtier that drank a little too much last night."

Annabeth laughed, "My dear Queen, you have caught on to me... I did drink a little too much wine

last night and it caused me to have horrid pain in my head this morning. Please forgive my tardiness to court..."

The Queen sat down again, "I couldn't possibly be mad at my favorite courtier, could I?"

Annabeth and Thalia both chuckled as another voice joined into the conversation, "Mother, are you harassing that poor courtier? It's not polite, you know."

The Queen whipped her head around, "Tyson?"

Annabeth turned around with a confused expression, "Tyson?" Annabeth whispered lightly to Thalia who held her finger up telling her to wait a second. Annabeth took a moment to appraise Tyson, he looked similar to Percy. Jet black hair but his was curly like the Queen's, he had sea green eyes as well but he looked more like the Queen where as Percy looked just like his Father. Tyson had on a commander's uniform, so Annabeth assumed he was in Athens military and that was why she had honestly never really heard of him.

The Queen sat up and hugged her other son, "I thought that Grover said you weren't going to be back for at least six more months."

Tyson chuckled and hugged his mother, "He lied... I told him to... I wanted to surprise you and I really couldn't miss my only brother getting married, now could I?"

Queen Sally pulled back and laughed, "Percy will be so glad to have his brother back home..." The Queen looked around and locked eyes with Annabeth before turning back to Tyson, "He

could use his brother at a time like this." She spoke softly making Tyson frown. He shook his head as the Queen pulled him back to her outdoor throne.

"Thalia?" Tyson asked as they passed.

Thalia laughed and just nodded as the boy threw his arms around Thalia, "I cannot believe it! You're all grown up!"

Thalia hugged him back, "And getting married."

Tyson pulled back with a goofy smile similar to Percy's on his face, "Getting married? My dear little cousin is growing up!"

Thalia laughed and held up her ring finger up, "In two months! Will you be there? Percy's going to be in the wedding!" Thalia said excitedly making Annabeth laugh.

"I don't know... I'm only here until Percy's wedding but we'll see." Tyson promised as he looked over at Annabeth with an intrigued expression on his face.

"And who might this lovely courtier be?" Tyson asked looking too much like Percy.

Annabeth blushed as he grabbed her hand and placed a kiss upon her left hand, "I'm Tyson... the wayward Prince of Athens."

Annabeth couldn't hold back the blush or grin that spread across her face, "Annabeth Chase." she said simply.

"Chase?" Tyson said as he cocked his head to the side.

"As in Athena Chase?" He asked making Annabeth nod her head and Tyson raise his eyebrows at her as he dropped her hand, "Well then, Annabeth Chase... The pleasure is all mine."

The Queen chuckled, "Now.. who is harassing the poor courtier?"

Tyson chuckled and turned to his mother, "Touché, mother... touché"

Annabeth laughed as Thalia spoke, "We must be leaving, Annabeth and I are going to Olympus for two weeks before we come back for the Percy's wedding."

The Queen frowned, "Really? Well then be safe my dear girls." Thalia nodded as she hugged Tyson goodbye again.

When they pulled apart Tyson turned toward Annabeth, "I hope to see your beautiful face again, Annabeth."

Annabeth blushed and then smiled before Thalia pulled her out of the gazebo and toward her home to talk with Athena but not before Annabeth snuck another glance at Tyson over her shoulder. He winked at her before he turned back to his mother, Annabeth just turned around and faced the road in front of them as Thalia chuckled and turned toward her.

"I think Tyson has a little crush on you."

* * *

**I updated! **

**I am just as surprised as you are but I was feeling this story today and decide what the heck?... why not finish what I had already written on Chapter 2! **

**What do you guys think about Tyson? I'm kind of in love with him... I mean I LOVE Percy but I like Tyson to... I can't wait to write about their relationship as brothers and we may even get a love triangle or two... EEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**

**Until next time dearies :)**

**xoxo- WElaine21**


End file.
